Mi mejor regalo eres tú
by lasayo
Summary: One-shot. LuNa. En el cumpleaños de Nami, Luffy se siente culpable por haber estropeado el regalo de cumpleaños de Nami, pero ella le dirá cual es el mejor de los regalos.


Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo esta vez para el cumpleaños de Nami. Como sieeempre, es un LuNa, lo he intentado hacer acaramelado, pero no se...

Bueno, os dejo que disfruteis de la lectura.

DISCLAIMER: One piece no me pertenece, todo a Eiichiro Oda.

**One-Shot: Mi mejor regalo eres tú.**

Era una soleada mañana, ese tipo de mañanas que ninguna nube puede enturbiar el dia, de Julio, exactamente, el 6 de Julio. Si, el cumpleaños de nuestra querida navegante.

La pelirroja se despertó con una radiante sonrisa en los labios y de un extraño buen humor. Se aseó, vistió y bajó a desayunar. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde seguramente el cocinero de abordo le tendria preparado un delicioso desayuno.

-~Buenos dias, pelirroja mia~- dijo Sanji cuando Nami atravesó la puerta.

-Buenos dias- le respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que Sanji se derritiera.

En la cocina también estaban presentes los demás tripulantes de la banda haciendo sus curiosas "tareas".

-¡Sanji, comida!- dijo el chico del sombrero de paja, después de devorar todo su plato.

-¡No hay más comida para ti, porque hoy es el dia especial de ~Nami-swaaan~!- dijo cambiando la voz cuando se dirigia a su pelirroja.

-¿Día especial? ¿Qué tiene de especial este día?- preguntó girando la cabeza como un pajarillo.

-¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Nami, estúpido muñeco de goma!-

-Ahh, y... ¿qué es un cumpleaños?-

-¡¿NO SABES QUÉ ES UN CUMPLEAÑOS?- dijeron todos los tripulantes de la banda, menos nuestra tranquila Robin.

-Capitán, un cumpleaños es la celebración que se realiza el dia que has nacido. Se organiza una fiesta, con comida, tarta y regalos.- le explicó Robin.

-¿Comida?¡Entonces me gusta mucho! Shishishishi.- rió el moreno.

-Bueno, estamos llegando a una isla, en la que no hay base de la marina, asi que podremos bajar a coger provisiones y dar una vuelta.- dijo Nami

Porfín llegaron a la mencionada isla. Era una isla pequeña, con una cantidad consideraable de tiendas y bares, un acogedor parque y un bosque. Nami y Robin se fueron a comprar ropa. Usopp, Sanji y Chopper se fueron a buscar pólvora, comida y medicinas, respectivamente. Zoro se fue a un bar y Luffy... se quedó en el barco.

-Maldición, no tengo ningún regalo para Nami. ¿Y yo que hago ahora?- pensaba el moreno subido al mascarón del Merry. Después de un rato de pensar, se le ocurrió una idea.-¡Lo tengo!- dijo bajando de un salto del Merry.

Fue en busca de una pasteleria, para conseguir un chocolate casero. Por fín llegó a una y entró esperando encontrar algún chocolate.

Después de 2 horas

Habian montando una gran fiesta en la cocina del Merry, con todo el tipo de comida que te puedas imaginar. Luffy habia arrasado con todo, excepto lo defendido por Sanji. Llegó la hora de la tarta y encendieron las velas y Nami las sopló.

-Tocan los regalos- dijo Chopper.

-¡El mio primero!-dijo el rubio- Toma.-dijo dándole un paquete de tamaño mediano.

Era un equipo de cartografía: una pluma, tinta... todo con su nombre grabado.

-Vaya, me encanta, Sanji.- después le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sanji tuvo una hemorragia nasal en el mismo instante.

-Toma, Nami.- dijo la arqueóloga.

Era una camiseta rosa con una flor amarilla en un lado y una minifalda tejana.

-¡Qué bonito, Robin! Gracias.- sonrió.

-Nami, espero que te guste.- dijo el pequeño reno.

Le entregó un pequeño paquete, donde dentro habian unos preciosos pendientes de oro con un zafiro incrustado en cada uno.

-¡Guau, son preciosos! Gracias- dijo dándole un abrazo.

-¡Idiota, no me harás feliz por decirme eso!-

-Ten, Nami, espero que lo uses contra alguien que no sea yo...- dijo el tirador.

Nami en un principio no entendió la pregunta, pero al abrir el regalo lo entendió. Era una mejora del Clima Tact. El Perfect Clima Tact.

-Gracias, Usopp.-

-Ten- dijo Zoro, poniendo el paquete de una forma un tanto brusca encima de la mesa, luego volvió a su rincón.

-Vaya, que amable, Marimo.- dijo el rubio.

-Tss...- "contestó" el peliverde.

Nami abrió el paquete y se encontró con una pulsera de plata con su nombre grabado y algunos jade incrustados.

-Vaya, Zoro, no me esperaba esto de ti.- dijo Nami.

-Hmpf...-Gruñó él.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Luffy?.- preguntó la navegante.

-Ha salido afuera para tomar el aire.- dijo Robin.

-Mmm... voy a buscarlo.- dijo saliendo hacia cubierta.

Buscó en el camarote de los chicos, en la cabeza del Merry, pero lo encontró debajo de sus mandarinos. Pero algo no andaba bien, porque Luffy estaba...¿Sollozando?

-Hey, Luffy, ¿que pasa?.- dijo acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro. Luffy giró a verle, con las mejillas rojas de llorar y con ojitos de cachorro. Entre las manos tenia un paquete con un lazo encima, manchado de chocolate.

-Ay, Dios, que mono.- pensó la navegante.- ¿Pero en qué estas pensando, Nami?- se reprendió mentalmente.

-¿Qué pasa, Luffy?- repitió.

-Es que... fui a la pasteleria a comprarte chocolate, pero me entró habre y me lo comí, y ahora no tengo un regalo para ti...- dijo, con las lágrimas volviendo a surcar sus mejillas.

-Hey...no pasa nada, porque...- Nami cogió el lazo del paquete que Luffy tenia entre las manos y se lo colocó encima de su cabello (Tenia el sombrero quitado).- Mi mejor regalo eres tú.

-¿Tú mejor regalo?-

-Si, porque... Te quiero, y el simple hecho de que estes junto a mi es un gran regalo, el poder ver tu sonrisa, es un regalo, simplemente verte todos los dias, es un regalo.-

-Nami...-Se pusó en pie y cogió a Nami de las caderas, juntándola con su cuerpo.- yo también te quiero.-Nami cogió su sombrero y se lo colocó en su cabellera pelirroja.- ¡Ehh! Eso es mio.-

-Para poder recuperarlo, primero me tienes que dar una cosa.- ronroneó.

-¿El qué?-

-Un beso.-

-Shishishishi, vale.-

Él se acercó al rostro de Nami despació y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, en un dulce beso. Nami se sorprendió que Luffy supiese que era un beso, pero no dudó en recibirle. Cuando Luffy rompió el beso, Nami seguia con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados. De repente, reacciona y abre los ojos.

-Mmm...chocolate...- Nami se relame los labios en un sensual movimiento que logró sonrojar a Luffy.

Sin duda, él, era su mejor regalo.

FIN

n.n me encanta como me ha quedado. La verdad esque hay bastante miel, no? Bueno, hacermelo saber por un rewiev, que motivan mucho a seguir escribiendo. ;)


End file.
